muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Doozers (series)
Jim Henson's Doozers is a computer animated television series featuring the Doozers of Fraggle Rock. Starring four young Doozers (Spike, Mollybolt, Flex and Daisy Wheel), the series takes place in Doozer Creek, a self-sustainable community located just beyond the view of humans. The series focuses on cooperation, teamwork, inventing, technology, and eco-consciousness. The show premiered in Australia on October 7, 2013, with new episodes airing weekdays at 9AM on Nick Jr via Australia's subscription television service, Foxtel. The Doozers debuted in various territories across Europe (including the UK), the Middle East, and Africa via Turner's preschool channel Cartoonito in October 2013. It also made its way to Discovery Kids Latin America and Cartoon Network Asia. A German dub premiered on December 13, 2013, on pay-TV channel Boomerang. The series premiered in the United States exclusively on Hulu on April 25, 2014. Season 2 of The Doozers was produced between June 12, 2017 and March 12, 2018."What’s Shooting?", ACTRA Toronto, accessed July 19, 2017. It premiered on May 25, 2018."Doozers Season 2 Launches Today!", Meredith Plays, accessed August 5, 2018. Description Doozers are three inch tall, green characters who live in communities (just beyond the view of humans) all around the world. The new animated series is set in Doozer Creek, a high-tech enchanted forest that merges nature with innovation. It’s a self-sustaining, green community that exists in harmony with nature and generates zero waste. In every eleven-minute episode of Doozers, viewers will follow the adventures of four brand new Doozer kid characters: Spike, Mollybolt, Flex, and Daisy Wheel, each with differing characteristics and skills. Together they make up the bright, bold, and fun “Pod Squad” who share a passion for inventing.Turner CN Acquires Licensing Rights for Doozers Characters Daisy Wheel * Voiced by Millie Davis * Notes: a daisy wheel is a tool used in impact printing. * Character Profile: Flex * Voiced by Trek Buccino * Character Profile: Spike * Voiced by Jacob Ewaniuk * Character Profile: Molly Bolt * Voiced by Jenna Warren * Notes: a molly bolt is a kind of specialized fastener used for drywall. * Character Profile: Development The series was produced by The Jim Henson Company with Decode Entertainment. The series was presented for sale at television industry conference MIPTV in 2009. A March 2009 press announcement stated that test animation was being made, with the series to comprise 52 eleven-minute episodes (or 26 half-hour broadcast episodes). Production was originally planned for fall of 2009 with release estimated for fall 2010; however production was delayed as the Henson Company continued to seek out broadcasters.Lana Castleman, "Henson and Decode dig deep on The Doozers", Kidscreen, March 24, 2009. On July 3, 2012, a press release from DHX Media (parent company of Decode) announced that the production had been greenlit and the series would begin production in July 2012 at DHX computer animation studio in Hallifax, Canada. The press release also noted that the Jim Henson Company was still "in negotiations" with broadcasters around the world to sell the series, and would be presenting it yet again at the MIPJunior and MIPCOM events.The Jim Henson Company and DHX Media greenlight production on The Doozers. July 03, 2012. DHX Media Ltd. On September 12, 2012, it was announced that the series would be released coinciding with the 30th anniversary of Fraggle Rock in 2013. The Jim Henson Company also plans to carry the series' inventing and building philosophy into interactive digital content and consumer products. Cast :Millie Davis as Daisy Wheel :Trek Buccino as Flex :Jacob Ewaniuk as Spike :Jenna Warren as Molly Bolt :David Berni as Baker Timber Bolt and Doozer Doodad :Lisa Norton as Peg Bolt and Pinball Gimbal Crew *Executive Producers: Halle Stanford, Lisa Henson, Steven DeNure, Anne Loi *Executive story editor: Craig Martin *Supervising producer/series director: Phillip Stamp *Voice director: Merle Anne Ridley Episodes Season 1 Episodes are 11 minutes each. * 1x01 Big Stars ::Molly and her friends put on a puppet show. * 1x02 Little Feats ::The little Doozers work together to help Professor Gimbal build a dock. * 1x04 Mega Magnet Mover ::The Pod Squad work together to find Flex's missing Doodriver. * 1x05 Safe from Sound ::The Pod Squad invent a Music Muffling Cocoon to block the sound of Chief Doozer's instrument. * 1x06 Mystery Box ::The Pod Squad work together to open a Mystery Box. * 1x07 Flex Art ::Flex and the Pod Squad learn about art. * 1x08 Green Thumbs ::The Pod Squad find a new home for baby radishes to grow. * 1x09 Be-Leaf It ::After the Fall Foliage festival, the Pod Squad learn what to do with extra leaves. * 1x10 A Doozer of a Dippleplant ::The Pod Squad want to break the Doozer World Record for the largest Dippleplant. * 1x11 Home Tweet Home ::An uninvited bird has moved into Molly's house and the Pod Squad decide to make it a new home of its own. * 1x12 The Eggcellent Egg Movers ::The Pod Squad work together to get a fallen egg back to its nest. * 1x13 The Blue Beaker ::The Pod Squad help Professor Gimbal get a photo of the rare Blue Beaker. * 1x14 The Pod Squad Pavilion ::At the Doozer World Expo, the Pod Squad create their own pavilion. * 1x15 Doozers On Parade ::At the Doozer World Expo, everyone prepares for the big show. * 1x16 Three's a Team ::At the Doozer World Expo, it's time for the Invention Contest. * 1x17 Sky High Doozers ::At the Doozer World Expo, everyone works together to build a tall tower. * 1x18 Catch a Ride ::Molly gets a new vehicle. * 1x19 Doozer Derby ::The Pod Squad are entered in the Doozer Derby. Let the race begin! * 1x20 Tunnel Trouble ::The Pod Squad explore the Doozer Tube Tunnels. * 1x21 Follow Your Nose ::Baker Timber Bolt made too many muffins and it's the Pod Squad's job to get them to hungry Doozers all over Doozer Creek. * 1x23 Short Order Doozers ::The Pod Squad help Baker Timber Bolt at the bakery. * 1x24 Jetpack Away ::Lead by Flex, the Pod Squad work together to capture Daisy Wheel's runaway jet pack. * 1x26 Up, up and Away ::It's time for the Doozer Creek hot air balloon race and the Pod Squad is ready! * 1x26 In a Fog ::The Pod Squad help Professor Gimbal land his blimp on a foggy day. * 1x27 Butterfly Away ::The Pod Squad work together to get a lost butterfly back to his flutter. * 1x27 Detective Doozers ::Professor Gimbal is tired and frustrated. * 1x28 An Itch You Can't Scratch ::The Pod Squad comes up with a new way to re-use Professor Gimbal's old inventions. * 1x28 Hiccup-A-Majig ::Something's wrong in Doozer Creek. * 1x29 Cake Walk ::The Doozer Creek baking contest is about to start! * 1x29 Doozer Re-Users ::Flex learns what to do with his broken hard hat. * 1x30 A Windy Wonder ::Professor Gimbal creates a new machine called the Windy Wonder, but what's it for? * 1x31 A Sticky Situation ::The Pod Squad is busy working away at a new playground in Doozer Creek. * 1x32 A Gift for Gimbal ::The Pod Squad want to get Professor Gimbal a gift. * 1x33 Doozer Amusers ::Baby Pinball just won't crack a smile, but the Pod Squad is determined to make him laugh. * 1x34 Spookypalooza ::It's Spookypalooza and the Pod Squad are excited to make the spookiest pumpkin ever! * 1x35 The Legend of Doozer Creek ::The Pod Squad learns the story behind Spookypalooza: The Legend of Doozer Creek. * 1x36 Zip It ::A broken Peach Picker inspires the Pod Squad to invent a new way to get the peaches off the trees. * 1x37 Bubbles ::A broken invention blows bubbles all over Doozer Creekand the Pod Squad must find a way to stop them. * 1x38 Podball ::Chief Doozer asks the Pod Squad if they will clear the playground. * 1x39 Daisy Wheel On Ice ::Daisy Wheel wants to skate with the others, but she doesn't know how. * 1x40 The Gingerbread House ::The Pod Squad build a Doozer-sized Gingerbread House. * 1x41 Mapping Quest ::Grandma and Grandpa Grip take the Pod Squad on a mapping adventure. * 1x42 Desert Buddies ::The Pod Squad visit their friend Zippa who lives in the Desert. * 1x43 Picture Perfect ::The Pod Squad complete a scavenger hunt without their usual tools. * 1x44 Light Where It's Dark ::The Pod Squad work together to power up an old train for one more ride around Doozer Creek. * 1x45 Enter the Ditzies ::It's a very special night in Doozer Creek. * 1x46 Starry Night ::A comet is coming to Doozer Creek. * 1x48 Doozermahoozit ::The Pod Squad is excited when Professor Gimbal gives them a Doozermahoozit. * 1x49 Project Radish-a-pult ::The Pod Squad work together to get radishes across the ravine when the bridge breaks. * 1x50 Pod Squad Boogey ::Inspired by nature, the Pod Squad invent new instruments for the Starlight Concert. * 1x51 Dancing Doodad! ::Doozer Doodad learns how to dance with the Pod Squad's help. * 1x52 It's a Breeze ::The Pod Squad want to play their instruments on a windy day. Season 2 Episodes are 22 minutes, with two stories each. * 2x01 Dirty Driving Doozers / Gift-spiration ::The Pod Squad must find a way to keep their vehicles clean for the Doozer Creek Car Show. / The Pod Squad explore ideas for the best gifts to give the Desert Doozers on Gift Exchange Day. * 2x02 Key Ingredients / Doozers Unplugged ::When Doozer Creek's ketchup supply runs low, the Pod Squad learn how to make their very own yummy ketchup. / Professor Gimbal challenges the Pod Squad to find their way home from the forest without using their gadgets. * 2x03 Blue Beaker Sneaker / Dandelion Dilemma ::Objects are disappearing in Doozer Creek, and it’s up to the Pod Squad to figure out why! / Dandelion seeds invade Doozer Creek and threaten to turn everywhere into a Dandelion jungle! * 2x04 Get Creative / Crash Test Doozers ::The Pod Squad help Molly find inspiration for art from the world around them. / The Pod Squad make Crash Test Dummies of themselves to test out their new mega-slide. * 2x05 Danger in Doozer Creek / The Rainbow Connection ::Doozer Creek needs to be protected from an impending avalanche. / The Pod Squad learn how to make a rainbow after Daisy misses seeing one. * 2x06 Cocoon Season / If It Falls ::The Pod Squad learn about chrysalides while protecting a butterfly cocoon from a windstorm. / The Pod Squad make use of a fallen tree by engineering it into an obstacle course. * 2x07 Stage Plight / Oh BeeHive ::The Pod Squad learn they can't be in two places at once when they look after the bakery on the day of a big concert festival. / The Pod Squad learn how to properly deal with bees buzzing around the bakery. * 2x08 Doosquatch / Level Up ::The Pod Squad go searching for an elusive Doosquatch when strange lights and sounds are observed. / The Pod Squad learn that rushing the build of their new clubhouse does not produce the desired results. * 2x09 Holed Up / In a Jam ::The Pod Squad must use their engineering skills to retrieve a crane from the bottom of a deep hole. / When Zippa tells the Pod Squad she's never tasted a peach, they put their brains to work to bring her one. * 2x10 Doocathlon / Sand Sliders ::The Pod Squad takes part in the Doocathlon, using Doozer-powered vehicles of their own design. / The Pod Squad put their engineering skills to use to harness the wind when Zippa invites them to try sand surfing. Muppet References * The season 2 title The Rainbow Connection is a reference to the song "Rainbow Connection" from The Muppet Movie. Sources External links *Hulu page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Animated TV Shows Category:Henson Company TV Shows